


Drop Off and Trade OFF

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: sort of his intro for this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Marty drives his daughter to school
Series: Future One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Drop Off and Trade OFF

**Author's Note:**

> Love doing these, suggestions welcome and would love comments and opinions please feel free to suggest any flashbacks or anything you would like to see me go in more depth with.  
> TW:Food

Marty getting Emma up and out of the house was always an experience. This morning was no different.

“Dad, is school really even necessary? Hamza told me his one cousin dropped out of High School but then he made this app and became a millionaire.” 

Marty rarely knew where to start with Emma “Emma, yes it is necessary, and I thought Hamza’s cousin was in jail?” 

“Oh, maybe, or was he a millionaire that went to jail? Can you go to jail for making a bad app?”

Marty paused for a moment “Well actually.” then he caught on “Emma, we are not playing the stalling game, we are getting ready for school.” 

Emma grabbed a piece of toast from the counter “I liked it when we played the stalling game.” 

Marty sighed “And I am not letting you skip school on a trade off day, I do not need your mother mad at me.”

“But she doesn't have to know.” Emma said with her best gullting look.

“Emma, your mother and I are not keeping secrets, we are in this together, just not together, in the same house.” 

Emma’s eyebrows raised. 

“Emma, we do not need to have the discussion how I screwed everything up with your mom again. I would rather not spend my morning jog crying.” 

“You can cry on the ride to school instead, I am going to be crying unless you change your min-” 

“Emma, you’re going to school, feed Pebbles then we are hitting the road.” 

Pebbles was a grey adult cat that Emma found as a stray. Her mom said no, so of course her solution was to go to her dad and get a yes.

“So, do you have that test today? I hope you studied.” Marty said as he buckled.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m pretty good at math, thanks to mom.” 

“Thanks Emma, talking to you in morning is great for my self-esteem.” 

“You gave me this personality.” Emma said.

“Lucky me huh.” Marty said back.

“You’re all lucky, what would you be doing if I wasnt around?.”

“I would get a full nights sleep for one.” Marty was going to list maybe a few more things before being interrupted.

“More like you would only sleep, and occasionally run a marathon, dad we need to get you a new hobby, maybe-” Emma said with a smile before being interrupted herself.

“Emma, I would love to continue this banter, but we are here.” 

Emma unbuckled “It’s not banter, it’s life advice.” She proceeded to run off to the school.

Marty laughed to himself and began to drive off. Emma was constantly giving him life advice.

Hamza met Emma at the front of the school.

“You’ll never believe it, my mom agreed to let me start guitar lessons with your Uncle Jonah, I made sure to get him, some old guy apparently does them too but he’s on vacation or something.”

Emma knew who the old guy was but did not feel like getting into all that “Yeah, that’s good.”

Hamza knew she was a bit off “is it trade off day?”

“Yeah, I still hate them.” Emma shook her head before walking in the school.


End file.
